


New Memories

by kattahj



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Adoption, Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bail tells Leia about her real mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

"Dad?"

Bail Organa looked up from his work and smiled at his daughter. "Yes?"

Her little face held a deep frown. "Do babies come from their mommies like my kweckie came from his mommy?"

"That's right," he replied, bracing himself for the next question.

His clever little daughter didn't fail his expectations. "Have I been a baby inside mommy too?"

Even though he had talked this over with her mother many times, it was still hard to be the one actually telling her: "No, sweetheart, you grew inside another mommy - a very special mommy - and you were given to your mommy and me later, to be our very own."

"Oh." She thought about that, seemingly undisturbed. He suspected she was too young to understand the magnitude of what he had told her. "Why didn't that mommy keep me?"

He considered lying, but she was such a brave little girl, and death was not a foreign concept to her. "She died," he said softly.

"Huh." She shrugged, going back to her toys.

Bail let out a sigh of relief. That hadn't been so bad. They'd have to tell her more eventually, of course, but at least now they had prepared ground for it.

"Dad?" she asked again. "What was she like?"

That question he was unprepared for, and he was momentarily at a loss for words, trying to think of something that would sum up senator Amidala. "She... she was beautiful. And nice - she was one of the kindest people I ever met." He got up from his chair and sat down on the floor, kissing his daughter on her forehead. "And she was very sad that she couldn't stay and watch you grow up."

She watched him closely with that expression she got when she was trying to figure out if people were honest or just giving her the kind of sweet lies certain adults would give children. Satisfied with what, she nodded and returned to her toys once more.

Bail remained on the floor, lost in thought of a long-dead woman who never got to share the treasure that was Leia.


End file.
